


Amaranthine

by melodious_madness (dismalzelenka)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Another Story spoilers, Corporal Punishment, Deep Story spoilers, Dorky Flirting, F/M, Han Jumin's Route, MC 01: Beatriz Alba, MC 02: Adelaide Cherry, MC 03: Tilani Desmond, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Ray doin a heckin smooch on MC's hand~, Ray | Choi Saeran's Route, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Harm, V | Kim Jihyun's Route, Verbal Abuse, multiple MCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalzelenka/pseuds/melodious_madness
Summary: Three women with nothing in common are drawn together by a mysterious stranger. Was it circumstance or conspiracy? When long buried secrets begin to surface, they soon find themselves embroiled in a power struggle between a distinguished charity organization and a cult that threatens to ensnare them all.The clock is ticking. Who will answer when Paradise calls?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW for mentions of a past suicide attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faceclaims for Tilani Desmond:
> 
>   
> 

_Next stop: Junction District. Next stop: Junction District._

Tilani looked up with a start, flicking frantically through her texting history. _Oh shit, that's me._ She adjusted her beanie using the reflection on the subway window and marveled at how much of a mess she looked. A tangled, greasy mop of red hair spilled from the green knit stocking cap barely holding her curls in place. The bags under her pale green eyes were visible even through the thick lenses of her wide-rimmed glasses. Her sweatshirt was threadbare and disheveled, and the dusty fabric of her t-shirt and ripped blue jeans were in dire need of a good scrubbing.

She sighed and began to gather her bags when her texting tone sounded.

[unknown number]: Hello?

She frowned before responding awkwardly with one hand.

[Tilani]: Who is this?

Her phone went off a few more times in succession.

[unknown number]: thank god.  
[unknown number]: maybe you can help me.  
[unknown number]: picked this phone up on the subway.  
[unknown number]: this is the only number saved on it and there's an address in the notes.  
[unknown number]: is this near you? would you mind going to it?  
[unknown number]: it might lead to the owner.  
[unknown number]: sorry. I know this is suspicious. I just really want to help.

She eyed the address and glanced up at the station map. It was a neighborhood two stops past her original destination.

It couldn't hurt, she told herself. They'd discharged her from the hospital with nothing. She'd been squatting in tenement buildings for weeks, but this was a new life in a new city. She'd already tried throwing her life away once. Could it really hurt to tempt fate one more time?

_You were at the top of your class, Tilani. You could have been the best in your field. How could you throw everything away like this?_

_I don't know, Mom. I just. Don't._

_Why did you do it? Did you want attention so badly you were willing to risk actually dying to get it?_

_What? No! How could you say that?_

_There can't be any other explanation. Suicide, Tilani, honestly, your father and I truly expected more from you._

The memories flooded back unbidden, hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Tilani cleared her throat awkwardly and fished a scratched up pair of sunglasses from her purse. Her hand brushed a prescription bottle that rattled as the subway car swayed. She could have stayed. Every night she spent shivering under a threadbare blanket next to a trash can fire, she wondered why she didn't. And then she would remember her mother's face, and the tears would remind her exactly why she ran away.

Her dwindling supply of hospital issued medication told her to ignore the text and delete her half-assed response in favor of flipping through a list of sliding scale medical clinics nearby. The hostel on Twenty-Second and Main was a chance for a fresh start, and she sure as fuck wasn't wasting it. Temporary lodgings meant she could get back on her feet. Start a new life for real. She couldn't afford to let a stranger derail that, could she? She stared at the phone for another second.

[unknown number]: hello? u still there?

She sighed as her curiosity got the best of her.

[Tilani]: on my way.

 

* * *

 

Tilani was three floors up in the elevator before she stopped to consider what she was actually doing. The elevator stopped on floor seven, which gave her time to stare at her phone and wonder why she was still following through with this. The elderly couple that shuffled in gave her a single sideways glance before shaking their heads and averting their eyes.

She glanced down at her clothing and snorted with laughter. God, this entire thing was so damn ridiculous.

They were on floor ten when the elderly couple realized the elevator was going up and not down. An argument broke out over who pushed the elevator button. Her phone chimed again.

[unknown number]: are you there yet?

“Jesus, dude, chill,” she muttered.

[unknown number]: 1414.  
[unknown number]: it has a passcode lock.

[Tilani]: yes, you mentioned that already.  
[Tilani]: Calm down.  
[Tilani]: I'm in the elevator.

The doors finally opened on floor fourteen. She shouldered her backpack, purse, and duffel and began to step out of the elevator. “Your sweatshirt is inside out,” the elderly woman pointed out. Tilani groaned, cursed, and swiftly made her way out without another word.

Elegant landscape photographs decorated the walls. Her footfalls padded lightly on the carpet, a deep burgundy with gold filigree designs spiraling delicately along the edges. This place just _felt_ expensive. Tilani tightened her grip on her bags nervously and focused on the unit numbers to quell the growing trepidation in her stomach.

_What am I doing._

_This was a bad idea._

Unit 1414 was last unit down the hall and the only one with a keypad. She jiggled the handle experimentally, and a red light flashed on the keypad.

[Tilani]: ok, I'm here. Now what?

[unknown number]: input the code.  
[unknown number]: 6468393  
[unknown number]: I think.  
[unknown number]: it's the number saved next to the address.

The keypad beeped and lit up as Tilani typed in the passcode, and as she entered the last number, the door opened with a faint _click_. She looked down at her phone again.

[Tilani]: do I just go in or…?  
[Tilani]: hello?

No response. She nudged the door open with her foot and set her bags down on the polished hardwood floor. Dim light filtered in through a set of blinds on the right side of the room. She could make out a black leather couch under the window, a small kitchen area behind that, and a set of stairs leading up to what looked like a loft sectioned off with an ornate iron railing. What really caught her eye, though, was the elaborate computer setup directly in front of her along the back left corner. The desktop itself seemed to be a sleek looking horizontal build set directly into the underside of the L-shaped desk. Three floor to ceiling file cabinets lined the back wall, a little step ladder leaning on the last one. Office supplies littered the far side of the desk in neat little rows, and the surface of the desk itself looked like it hadn't been touched for months. Two large monitors mounted on the wall blinked with yellow lights.

Tilani gave her phone another glance.

_Read 3:37pm._

“Goddammit, that was five minutes ago,” she hissed, glancing at a digital clock glowing blue on the wall. She stepped tentatively toward the desk. “Hello?” she called out. “Anyone home? I'm, uh, sorry for trespassing; this random number texted me and said they had your phone and…”

She trailed off, shaking her head. “And that…sounds absolutely crazy,” she finished with a groan. No one answered.

The monitors kept blinking. Impulsively, she reached out and turned the computer on. Blue lights lit up under the desk as it came to life with a soft whirring sound. The monitors flickered on. Both screens contained a simple black background with three words in grey across the center:

_**Rika’s Fundraising Association.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Tilani simply let herself enjoy puttering around the apartment in her socks for a few minutes. It was an odd feeling, this bizarre sense of freedom she was finding in this place that technically belonged to someone else. Her mysterious contact with the blocked number had ceased responding to her texts, and the last one she sent asking for any more details on the apartment’s owner was met with an automated message stating the number had been disconnected.

Weird, yes, but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

_goddamn that's such a bizarre saying._

The first thing she’d done after fiddling with the computer was run upstairs and explore the bath. There was no shower in the loft; only an open bathing area containing an antique sink, a toilet with a pull cord, and a claw foot bathtub all partitioned off by a fancy wooden screen. A peek behind mint green curtains revealed frosted glass windows that let in a wealth of soft natural lighting, and above them, a series of evenly placed light fixtures affixed with warm tinted bulbs and wired to a dimmer switch at the top of the stairs.

There were scented oils and bubble baths in the cabinet above the sink. Rose, gardenia, lavender, and peppermint, and none of them seemed to have ever been used. Tilani stared at them now with a quirked eyebrow as she studied the rest of the cabinet’s contents. A lightly used clear plastic first aid kit was tucked in the left side, the seal only broken on a single box of band-aids and a roll of surgical tape. A small stack of white washcloths sat behind the scented bath products, along with an expensive looking bottle of perfume she didn't recognize, a hairbrush filled with curly strands of blonde hair, and two half-empty prescription bottles labeled _Czerich, Erika_ and dated over six months ago.

_Interesting._

Part of her suddenly felt acutely uncomfortable intruding on this woman's private life. Squatting in an apartment was one thing, but those bottles…the labels on them were painfully familiar.

Folded next to the bottles were two slips of paper. Unfilled prescriptions, she realized as she plucked them from the cabinet before she could stop herself. _Eszoplicone. Trazodone._ Dated for a year and nine months ago, respectively.

“Hmm,” she mumbled as she slipped the papers back into the cabinet, too self conscious now to continue her investigation. She retrieved the gardenia bubble bath and turned the faucets on the bathtub. Water sputtered out of pipes that clearly hadn't seen use in quite some time, but soon the tub filled with warm water and sweet scented foam. Tilani rummaged for towels and found them neatly folded in a trunk shoved against the wooden screen. Setting them within reach, she stripped off her clothing and eased herself into the water with a groan.

She'd only just dunked her head underwater when she realized she had no idea if the apartment contained shampoo, or more importantly, some sort of conditioner. Water streamed from her curls as she gripped the sides of the tub and hauled herself upright with a weary sigh.

She supposed it didn't really matter that much right now anyway, did it?

Erika Czerich. She tested the name on her lips, rolled it around on her tongue before saying it out loud, her voice awkwardly _present_ in the stillness of an otherwise empty apartment.

The bath smelled way too nice next to the clothes she'd piled on the floor beside it. Weed, sweat, and cigarette smoke, mixed with the sickly sweet smell of whatever scent they'd sprayed in the bus she'd taken to get to this city in the first place assaulted her senses and reminded her how she actually got here.

She wondered how long she could have gotten away with hiding the bag of marijuana jammed into a four ounce canister of coffee grounds in a shared bunk with fifteen other people. She hadn't given it a single thought until now, but she began to wonder how she'd ever expected to make this work at all. Communal living meant rules. Tilani had bristled at pointless rules for most of her life. Bristled until they crushed her flat, and then there wasn't much left of her to feel much of anything at all.

Grad school, only a month past, felt like a distant memory. Christ, who was she becoming right now?

She drew her knees to her chest and leaned her head back against the rim of the tub. Whoever Erika Czerich was, she wasn't here anymore, and the only sound that met her frustrated questions was the soft ripple of the bathwater disturbed by her motions. And something else, she suddenly realized: a periodic chime, so faint she almost thought she was imagining it.

Tilani drained the tub with a frown, running lukewarm tap water through her hair to rinse the last of the suds out before wrapping it up in a towel and stepping out onto the dark green bath mat. She pulled the second towel tightly around her body and wandered to the stairs to investigate.

The chimes were asynchronous, but they were definitely louder by the steps. Coming from somewhere downstairs, she mused as she padded down to the main floor. The sound chimed two more times before she realized it was coming from the computer. A looming sense of trepidation washed over her as she held the towel in place and sank into the plush leather desk chair.

_Ignore it_ , something in her head whispered. She was the intruder here, squatting in an apartment far fancier than anything she ever thought she'd be able to afford. An apartment with an electromagnetic passcode lock, she reminded herself as her hand hovered over the mouse. Did she really want to do this?

Her finger brushed the mouse before she had a chance to decide. The screens lit up, and the one directly in front of her now contained what appeared to be a chat window. She scanned the contents curiously.

[ZEN]: holy shit  
[ZEN]: the rest of you seeing this?

[707]: lolol  
[707]: Rika’s online  
[707]: no way dude  
[707]: has to be a bug  
[707]: let me see what's up

[ZEN]: you don't think it's possible someone broke in…?

[707]: L  
[707]: O  
[707]: L  
[707]: nope  
[707]: not a chance  
[707]: lemme call V

[Zen]: >_< you can't type in one or two lines like a normal person?

Tilani stared at the _someone is typing_ message. Now or never, she decided. Her hands brushed the keyboard.

[Rika]: ummm. hi. :)

The screen shook, and 707 spammed the chat with several outrageously shocked looking emojis.

[707]: WTF 

Tilani blinked and watched the chat screen as several more messages popped up from another user listed as Jumin Han. His avatar sported a pale, severe looking young man with black bangs that swooped across his forehead.

“Seven, are you sure someone didn’t break in?” Jumin asked.

“Dead. Sure.” 707 spammed the chat with several more shocked faces. “I just traced the IP and … “

“…and?” Jumin prompted.

“It’s from Rika’s apartment. Probably an actual person, since it responded. ^-^”

“Stop playing around,” Jumin said. “Isn’t this serious?”

A message popped up from Yoosung, a blonde avatar with bangs pinned into place by two bobby pins. “Who are you? How did you get this app? I thought the apartment has a password lock?”

“I assume it was a break in,” said a woman with short brown hair going by Jaehee Kang. “I recommend you tell us who you are.”

A message from Zen popped up again. “Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?”

“No,” Jaehee admitted. “But it’s good to ask first.”

“I mean.” Zen sent an winking emoji. “It might be a g i r l.”

“…” 707 sent. “….mmmmaaaaayyyyybeeeee?”

Tilani furrowed her eyebrows as she typed back. “I, uh, just got directed here by someone who texted me? Said they found the owner’s phone on the subway somewhere? Does the name Erika Czerich mean anything to you?”

“Hmm,” Zen said. “Erika … could be Rika, yea? Did they say anything else to you? Like who they were?”

“Do you think Rika could still be alive?” Yoosung asked. The picture in his avatar looked young, with big, hopeful eyes. She wondered if that was how he meant his message too.

“Doubt it,” 707 sent as two separate messages. “V already told us she’s dead, remember?”

“But did you actually go to a funeral?” Yoosung pressed. “See a body?”

Zen was the next to speak. “What, you’re saying V lied?”

“I’m just saying, what if Rika isn’t dead? Do you think she sent someone else to her place?”

Jumin sent a sighing emoji. “What could possibly be the reason behind that?”

“Ooooooh,” 707 interjected. “Faking her own death. E X C I T I N G. Do you think she’s living a double life somewhere? Secret? Agent?? HACKER STYLE???”

“-_- i bet your life really isn’t as interesting as you make it look,” Zen said. Tilani could practically picture his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Never said it was me o.o” Seven shot back.

“Assistant Kang,” Jumin interrupted.

“Yes, Mr. Han?”

“Go back through the last set of correspondences we received from Rika and see if she mentions anything about other relatives or friends besides V and Yoosung’s family. She may have planned for a successor.”

“…and waited this long to send one?” Zen pointed out.

“Do you have a better explanation?”

707 hammered out several messages in a row. “Hey. Person. Thing. Whats ur name?”

“Tilani.” She chewed on her lip for a second before adding, “Desmond. Tilani Desmond.”

“Do you have the text records that sent you here?”

Tilani fumbled through her phone, typing back with one hand, “Yeah, one second.” She flipped through her messages, but the blocked number seemed to have vanished. “What the fuck,” she mumbled out loud, frantically swiping through her phone history.

“I uh…” she typed back hesitantly. “It’s gone. The whole text exchange with that blocked number. It’s not there anymore.”

_Jesus shit I_ do _sound insane now. They’re totally going to think I just broke in. Fuck._

She kept her eyes glued to the screen, at the _several people are typing_ message at the bottom of it.

Jaehee was the first to respond. “Seven, is it possible the messenger app was hacked by someone?”

707 sent a shocked face. “A hacker! No way. I have everything covered!” He spammed the chat with an assortment of fruit emojis before typing another message. “Hey, Tilani. So they texted you the password for the door lock?”

“Yeah, actually,” she responded.

“Perhaps we should call the police,” Jaehee suggested.

Tilani glared at the screen and fished her pipe out of her backpack. “Fuck that noise,” she said as she took a lighter to the remainder of what was left in it and inhaled deeply. Her anxiety was beginning to spike now.

“Jaehee’s scary T_T” Yoosung said.

“I bet she has the cops on speed dial lmfao” Zen added.

Jumin sent an eye roll emoji. “Until we figure out who Tilani is, I don’t want to reveal anything.”

“Noholdthatthoughtforasec,” 707 sent. “Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand.”

“About time someone started doing something useful,” Jumin said. “Let me know what V says.”

“-_-” Zen sent. “Dude, just do one thing at a time.”

“RanacheckonTilani” 707 responded. “she’scutelol”

“D:” sent Yoosung. “You did a background check on her? So Tilani is definitely a girl??”

Tilani rolled her eyes. “welp. You got me.”

“!!!!” Zen said. “Show me a photo!”

“Nope~” said 707. “How dare you try to violate someone’s privacy like that.” He followed up the message with a photo anyway, but when it loaded, Tilani was surprised to see it definitely wasn’t her. The woman in the photo wore a neatly cut business suit and had cleanly trimmed brown hair, much like…

“Is that Tilani??” Zen asked.

“OMG I thought we were respecting her privacy?” Yoosung chimed in.

“;;;;;;;” Jaehee sent. “That is a photo of me.”

Tilani was beginning to like this guy.

“Hmm,” Jumin said. “V must be here soon, yes?”

Just then, another user joined the chat. “I assume you’ve been expecting me?”

“V!” Seven said. “You’re here! ^-^”

“About fucking time,” Zen said.

V spent several seconds typing before his message popped up on the screen. “Yes, I'm here. Apologies for my absence. Tilani, good to meet you.”

“Where have you been?” Yoosung demanded. “You disappear for weeks, never respond to our messages, give no explanation, and you expect us to just take your word for it?”

“I'm sorry, Yoosung. I wish I could tell you more,” V began.

“I think we're all forgetting about the bigger issue here,” Zen interrupted. “ _What about Tilani?”_

“Yeah,” Yoosung said. “what do we do?”

“Tilani,” Zen addressed her. “How about I fill you in on what we do, and then you can decide if you want to stay or go?”

“hmm.” Her hands hovered over the keyboard. “sure why not.”

She flipped through the settings idly and changed her username to pineapple_butts. Seven suddenly spammed the chat with several exclamation points.

[707]: my!!  
[707]: GODDESS!  
[707]: HAS RETURNED!!!

[pineapple_butts]: it is i, the queen of discarded tropical fruit

[707]: all hail the rind, buried in the compost heap  
[707]: for she…..  
[707]: who died for the sins of our coconuts  
[707]: LIVES ONCE AGAIN

[pineapple_butts]: ah, my child  
[pineapple_butts]: your devotion pleases me  
[pineapple_butts]: you will be rewarded with **_heavenly delights_**  
[pineapple_butts]: that wondrous ambrosia that is  
[pineapple_butts]: THE BUTTS OF PINEAPPLES

[707]: D: D: D:  
[707]: i, your humble servant, am not worthy of such treasures  
[707]: but of course i will bask in this wondrous gift

[Jaehee Kang]:……….;;

[Jumin Han]: How childish.

[pineapple_butts]: well fuck you kindly too (:

[ZEN]:…..dude.  
[ZEN]: jesus christ.  
[ZEN]: there's two of them now  
[ZEN]: -_-*

[Jumin Han]: V, we should return to the topic at hand.

[V]: I am so sorry, but I have to go. Have Luciel investigate and make a decision regarding Tilani. I will trust his judgment on the matter.

_V has left the chatroom._

[Yoosung★]: Is he serious?  
[Yoosung★]: he's…just going to **_leave_ **????  
[Yoosung★]: I can't believe him.  
[Yoosung★]: **_UGHHHH._**  
[Yoosung★]: he does this EVERY TIME.

[pineapple_butts]: um. so. does that mean I can stay here, or………?

[Jumin Han]: It appears so until Luciel deems otherwise.

[pineapple_butts]: who the fuck is Luciel

[Jaehee Kang]: Luciel is 707’s baptismal name.

[707]: ughhh.  
[707]: my maid is here.  
[707]: Mary Vanderwood the Third.  
[707]: back to work i go i suppoooooooose  
[707]: T_T  
[707]: T_T  
[707]: **_T_T!!!!!_ **

[Yoosung★]: Is she _really_ just your maid?  
[Yoosung★]: she seems kind of scary.  

[707]: yes!  
[707]: she keeps me on track[  
[707]: so that I finish my work on time  
[707]: there is so much of it  
[707]: if i die here, donate my Honey Buddha Chips to charity pls

_707 has left the chatroom._

[ZEN]: that dude is ridiculous  
[ZEN]: always talking about his maid  
[ZEN]: I bet she's actually his mom  
[ZEN]: I mean, no one's actually been to his house, right?

[Yoosung★]: omg  
[Yoosung★]: the HORROR

[ZEN]: and that one time we asked he just sent that stupid picture of himself in a maid costume

[Jumin Han]: This conversation is becoming pointless.  
[Jumin Han]: Tilani, it was a pleasure meeting you.  
[Jumin Han]: Then, I must go now. Assistant Kang, please meet me in the conference room in ten minutes.

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

[Jaehee Kang]: /crying face emoji/  
[Jaehee Kang]: I suppose it will be another late work night.  
[Jaehee Kang]: so hungry T_T  
[Jaehee Kang]: goodbye then

[pineapple_butts]: good luck with work!

[Jaehee Kang]: Thank you for saying so.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

[ZEN]: So, Tilani~  
[ZEN]: Tell me more about yourself.  
[ZEN]: So mysterious!!!

[pineapple_butts]: not much there  
[pineapple_butts]: just an average potato trying to find its place in the world

Tilani leaned forward until her forehead touched the desk, its wooden surface cool against her skin. God, she was fucking _tired._

[Yoosung★]: hahah  
[Yoosung★]: Zen, stop flirting.  
[Yoosung★]: I'm sure she has other things on her mind.

[ZEN]: a gentleman does not _flirt_  
[ZEN]: /arms crossed emoji/  
[ZEN]: I'm just curious!

Another wave of emotion crashed over her, and Tilani stared at the screen blearily.

[pineapple_butts]: it's been a long day, guys.  
[pineapple_butts]: sorry  
[pineapple_butts]: official Q&A in the morning?

[ZEN]: no worries! Sleep well!

[Yoosung★]: Yeah! Hope you have good dreams!

[Yoosung★]: ^-^

[pineapple_butts]: haha thanks. you too! bye (:

She closed the chat window and forced herself to her feet, plodding up the stairs to the loft. Her stomach growled uncomfortably, but it was officially time for bed. Her head had barely hit the pillow when she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several small notes!
> 
> 1\. The formatting and style of the chat conversations may vary from chat to chat. This fic is partly me exploring writing using a messenger medium, so things will be switched up from time to time. Apologies if that's really jarring for anyone. Feedback in the comments about this is appreciated, as I've never attempted this method of storytelling before. 
> 
> 2\. The city this fic takes place in is an unnamed fictional city. It's just easier on my brain that way, otherwise I'm going to get super bogged down in unnecessary setting research. 
> 
> 3\. I'm taking a LOT of liberties with canon. That's just how I do. Heads up. C: 
> 
> Drop a line in the comments and chat!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faceclaims for Beatriz Alba:  
> (Her voice in my head is basically Tahani from The Good Place if anyone is wondering what she sounds like.)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Beatriz sipped at her tea and watched the hustle and bustle of the rooftop restaurant around her. Through the window on her right, she could see the cityscape stretched out to the waterfront through the expanse of glass sheeting that made up the eastern wall.

“May I offer you a fresh pot?”

She set the teacup down and smiled thinly at the server. “Thank you. That would be wonderful.”

“Certainly, ma'am.” He bowed respectfully and turned to leave.

“Wait a moment,” she said quickly. She barely stopped herself from reaching out and grabbing his bony wrist. _How uncouth of me,_ she thought with disgust.

“Of course, ma'am…?”

“I was wondering,” she began carefully. “I've heard rumors that the Chairman of C&R Industries frequents this location, as does…his son?”

The server paled. _Adorable_. He must be new.

“I—I'm not at liberty to say—” he stammered.

She reached into her purse and carefully counted out two hundred dollars before neatly folding the bills and tucking them delicately into his apron. “Shall we try again?” she asked brightly. “Han Jumin. Does he have a lunch reservation here this week?”

“I—I don't know, but I can—I can check if you'd—”

Poor boy. He'd need more than one napkin to dab his face dry. She almost felt sorry for him.

“Please do,” she interrupted with another smile, this one brighter than the last. “I would be so grateful.”

“Of course ma'am.” He regained his composure quickly; she'd give him that. “Will that be all?”

“Some honey for the tea, and the bill,” she said softly. “Include _every_ detail, please.”

“Right…right away, ma'am.”

She watched the bustle of the city below and allowed her thoughts to wander as she drummed her nails lightly on the glass tabletop. One week. She had one week to convince Mr. Han her project was worthy of a shareholder proposal meeting. If she played her cards right, one week could lead to the chance of a lifetime. Research would be crucial to her success.

At least, that's what she told herself as she fought the urge to scan the restaurant for her server returning. It felt creepy, spying on him like this, but business was business, right?

The sound of her phone buzzing interrupted her train of thought.

 **< < FIRMWARE UPDATE COMPLETE >>**  
**< < STAND BY FOR RESTART >>**

She groaned and set her phone on the table. “This is the third time this week,” she muttered. “Samsung really needs to get their shit together.”

“Thank you so much.” The server handed her a leather booklet and bowed his head. “Please do come back soon.” He beamed at her and walked away.

Beatriz opened the booklet to look at the check. A slip of paper slipped out and skidded across the table.

_Thursday, 11:30 AM, table 303._

She grinned and tucked the scrap of paper into her purse as she reached for her wallet again. The kid just might make it at this place after all, she mused, slipping an extra large tip behind the check.

Her phone chimed with two notifications.

_RFA Messenger app updating......  
User data synced. Please stand by. _

Beatriz pursed her lips and swiped her phone open. An unfamiliar messenger popped up on her screen: a chat room of some sort, apparently in the middle of a conversation.

_NewUser has entered the chat room._

[ZEN]: CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT CATS  
[ZEN]: my face can't take it anymore  
[ZEN]: Gahhhh

[Jumin Han]: Wait. We have another user in this chat. Interesting.

[ZEN]: what the heck  
[ZEN]: ????

_pineapple_butts has entered the chat room._

[pineapple_butts]: HELLO HELLO  
[pineapple_butts]: IT IS I  
[pineapple_butts]: sup

[Jumin Han]: Tilani. We are in the midst of a concerning situation at the moment.

[pineapple_butts]: juju nooooo  
[pineapple_butts]: did the chef burn your pancakes today

[Jumin Han]: .....  
[Jumin Han]: Please do not call me that.

[pineapple_butts]: OH SHIT  
[pineapple_butts]: whomst the fUCK  
[pineapple_butts]: I thought you guys said this was a secure app?

[ZEN]: it's supposed to be.

[pineapple_butts]: I mean, someone got me in, so obvs u have holes somewhere…thought they'd be fixed by now tho.

[ZEN]: yeah…me too.  
[ZEN]: this is unsettling.  
[ZEN]: where the heck is Seven??

[Jumin Han]: Yes…it is quite unlike him to allow such a security breach though, especially more than once.  
[Jumin Han]: I must speak with Assistant Kang. I will call Luciel shortly.

_Jumin Han has left the chat room._

Beatriz’s eyes widened. Jumin Han…the same Jumin Han she was scheduled to meet in a week’s time? Her heart began to race as she looked around the restaurant. Had her server ratted her out somehow? Did C&R have cameras here? This couldn't be a coincidence. It just couldn't.

She began typing with unsteady hands.

[NewUser]: Erm…hello there?

[ZEN]: So....identify yourself? How'd you get in here, anyway?

[NewUser]: There was a automatic download onto my mobile after a firmware update. I received some unfamiliar notifications that led to this app. What is it for?

[pineapple_butts]: hahah zen they type like juju and Jaehee  
[pineapple_butts]: my money's on  
[pineapple_butts]: _corporate_  
[pineapple_butts]: **espionage  
** [pineapple_butts]: ** _DUN DUN DUN_  
**

[ZEN]: <eye roll emoji>  
[ZEN]: you and seven  
[ZEN]: are fucking ridiculous.  
[ZEN]: I live in terror of the day you two meet in person.

[pineapple_butts]: you misspelled “perpetual excitement and glee”

Beatrix frowned. “What is this messenger for?” she typed before taking a massive gulp of her tea.

[pineapple_butts]: umm. short version, this is a charity organization?  
[pineapple_butts]: Zen, am I allowed to say anything else?

[ZEN]: I'd wait til V and Seven clear them…  
[ZEN]: Sorry, new person…  
[ZEN]: We’ll talk more soon?  
[ZEN]: I'll try and get in touch with V if Jumin hasn't already.  
[ZEN]: Bye Tilani ^-^

[pineapple_butts]: bye beautiful ^3^

_Zen has left the chat room._

[pineapple_butts]: Well  
[pineapple_butts]: Guess it's just us now.  
[pineapple_butts]: I'm Tilani, by the way.

[NewUser]: Beatriz.

Beatriz clenched her teeth. So much for anonymity. What on earth possessed her to send that?

[pineapple_butts]: Nice! One sec~  
[pineapple_butts]: there. Say something.

[Beatriz~]: Why?  
[Beatriz~]: Oh. Um. Thank you?

[pineapple_butts]: np ^-^  
[pineapple_butts]: sometimes it's nice just having a part of your identity you know?  
[pineapple_butts]: obvs if you hate it, feel free to change it, but NewUser is so bland, right?

Beatriz stared the screen with conflicting emotions. _Why_ had she been so forthcoming all of a sudden?

[pineapple_butts]: hey you still there? I gotta run, but it was nice meeting you.

[pineapple_butts]: l a t e r

_pineapple_butts has left the chat room._

Beatriz closed her phone but continued staring at the screen, now black and quiet.

“What in the world…?” she murmured as she slipped it back into her purse and rose to her feet. She'd come here to clear her head, mostly (outside of stalking Mr. Han, of course), but now she just felt more agitated than ever.

She sighed heavily as she stepped into the elevator. This was shaping up to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying this new thing where I let go of my trepidation at how imperfect my writing is and just POST it. 
> 
> I don’t like it. :<
> 
> But I’m going through one of those perfectionist slumps in another fic I’m writing, so I’m trying to practice throwing caution to the wind and just updating for the fun of it. 
> 
> Drop some comments if you’re digging this story, or if you just wanna scream about our boys + Jaehee. 
> 
> xoxoxo thanks for readingggg <3


	4. Chapter 4

The phone chiming jolted Tilani out of a dead sleep. She blinked the exhaustion from her eyes as she pushed herself upright and peeled the sixth page of a 2012 expense report from her cheek. The mattress creaked as she fumbled blindly for her phone, and a muffled thump told her she’d probably flailed it straight onto the floor.

“Fuck,” she mumbled, rolling over and dragging herself out of bed. This was grad school all over again.

_Shit shit shit don’t think about grad school._

Her fingertips brushed the phone under the bed. She reached further, latched her hand around it with a strained grunt, and flopped back onto the bed. Every muscle in her body ached. She briefly wondered how long it had been since she’d slept in a real bed before this apartment. Even before the hospital happened, she’d spent most of her nights curled up on the couch with her laptop beside her, scrambling for three or four more hours of sleep before throwing herself again into whatever project she had going on at the time.

For all the good that sort of work ethic did her.

She blinked as she finally got her fingers to obey long enough to unlock the phone. The screen was blinding in the darkness of the loft.

_2:05 am._

A number she didn’t recognize had sent her several messages in a row.

“Hey Tilani!”  
“It’s Seven!”  
“Just checking to see if you’re settling in okay.”  
“I emailed you a download link for the messenger app.”  
“So you can have all of us in your pocket anytime, anywhere ;) ;) ;) ;)”

Frowning, she texted back, “How did you get my number?”

“hAcKeR” he responded. “I have waaaaays.”  
“I really want to mess with Yoosung and tell him the apartment is haunted.”  
“Wanna help?”

Tilani snorted. “He doesn’t even know me yet and he’s already going to hate me.”

“Pffffft,” he sent back. “O shit I have work coming in. Hold on.”

She had barely set the phone down when her ringtone went off, Seven’s phone number flashing on her screen. She picked it up and rolled her eyes. “I thought you had work.”

“I do,” he said. “That’s what headsets are for.” His voice was melodious, oddly soothing, and not at all what she’d expected from someone who basically existed on chips and soda.

“And distractions are what pretty girls are for, or did someone else say that in the chat room earlier?” she tossed back with a grin.

His laughter rang unrestrained through the earpiece. She recalled the selfie he’d sent earlier and imagined how he’d look right now, shaggy red hair falling in his face, crinkles in the corner of his honey colored eyes. Part of her wondered what it would feel like to have him look at her with those eyes, and her throat went uncomfortably dry at the thought.

Fuck. He was saying something.

“What - what was that? Sorry, the phone cut out,” she said quickly.

“Touché,” he repeated dryly. “And I’d bet an entire box of Honey Buddha Chips that you’re lying about the phone cutting out.”

“Why would I lie about something like that?” Tilani tried to make her voice as indignant as possible, color flushing into her cheeks.

“Because,” he teased in a singsong voice. “I called you cute earlier and now you want to follow me home and make sweet, sweet love to—”

Tilani choked. “Hah, nope!” she stammered before he could finish. She really didn’t need to know where he was taking that sentence.

“Mmhm. Liar liar pants for hire.”

“You’re saying that wrong,” she accused, fumbling for the cool glass of water she’d set on the nightstand earlier. She grabbed the glass, leaned back, and pressed the bottom of it to each cheek.

“Who are we to decide the definition of right and wrong?” he said, his voice still ringing with that teasing tone of his.

“Oho. So you’re a philosophy boy.”

“Philosophy is just a fancy word for the musings of bored old men who genuinely believe their thoughts are profound.”

“Mmhm.” She snorted. “Are you one of those bored old men then?”

“Sweetheart, I am genuinely offended,” he said with a dramatic huff. “Old? Bored? Me? I’m the exact opposite of all of those things.”

“And _you’re_ changing the subject,” she teased back.

“Pfft. If someone says they’re a pair of pants on their job application, they most certainly are lying. Am I wrong?”

“What?” She huffed. “You’re. Well. No, you’re not, but-”

“I think the word you’re looking for is _touche,_ ” he provided helpfully.

“Agh,” she groaned. “Fine. You win this round. But only because you woke me up.”

“You're still on the phone with me though, right?” he teased.

“Fuck! You're such a jackass!” she giggled.

Sweet mother of god. She _giggled._ Her face flushed even harder.

“Are you blushing?” he gasped dramatically when she fell silent. “Oh my god. You're blushing, aren't you.”

“I'm leaving.”

“That's a ‘no contest’ to the blushing, yes?”

“ _Goodbye_!”

Tilani hung up and flopped facedown onto the pillows. _This_ she was definitely unprepared for. Then, her phone rang again.

“Dammit, Seven!” She rolled over with an unintelligible grumble and sandwiched the phone between her ear and the pillow. “Do you do this to all of the pretty girls you meet this way?” she needled. Another giggle escaped her lips and she all but clapped a hand over her mouth in mortification.

“Every single one,” he responded solemnly. “I’m quite popular with the ladies. All of the ladies. Single ones especially. Every single single lady.”

“How do you know I’m single?” She prodded.

He gasped. “Is there a secret lover? How did I not know? Did I miss something? What’s his name? Her…? Name…? Wait … you _are_ into guys, right?”

She snickered. “Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe both. Why's it matter?”

“It doesn't!” he scoffed. “I was just curious. You know, for the, um, file I'm putting together on you.“

“Uh huh. Does it change anything if I tell you I am? And _definitely_ into redheads?”

It was his turn to sputter. “No? No! Dammit. Now I can't focus on work anymore.”

“Is it because you're thinking of me?”

“Nope.”

“What if I tell you I'm not wearing pants?” It was a brazen thing to say and she knew it. It was also two in the morning, and apparently self control had flown out of the window along with every other adult ability she could have possessed.

“…alright, _that_ is not fair. But…God Seven perseveres with iron will! My thoughts are controlled and pure.”

“You're sounding a little strained there, God Seven.”

“I, ah. Swear on the Pope.”

“Mmhm.”

There was a moment of silence on the line. When he spoke again, though, his voice had turned somber. “Hey. I'm, um. I'm sorry.”

She raised her eyebrows and sat up. “Say what now?”

His voice sounded tired and strained. “For a lot of things. Most of them you can't even know about, and that sucks the most.”

“Hey, Seven, are you okay?” she asked with a frown.

He sighed again. “Shit, I—I don't know what came over me just now. Forget everything I just said, okay? I'm really sleep deprived, and so are you actually, so maybe we should just—”

Tilani managed a laugh and hoped it sounded sincere enough to count. “Hey. It's alright. For two awkward chucklefucks who only met a few days ago and haven't even seen each other in person, I think we're doing alright. No pressure. Get some sleep, okay?”

“Yeah. You too.”

He hung up before she could say anything back. A strange sense of disappointment prickled at her insides. She grimaced and flopped back down on the bed again, her face still uncomfortably flushed.

“What the fuck, man,” she grumbled, reaching for her lighter. Her phone buzzed as she took a long, frustrated drag of her pipe.

“Everything's A+!” he texted with a picture of a thumbs up in front of an open Dr. Pepper can.

She snickered and sent back a poorly lit selfie featuring her frizzy hair shoved unceremoniously over her face. “Same.”

“good night, Lady Fire Pants”  
“u know”  
“since u lost ur pants”  
“in the **liar** fire~”

She'd just barely closed her eyes when one more text came through.

“wait if you're into redheads does that mean you're into yourself because”

Tilani snickered and unlocked her phone, unable to help herself. “go to sleep.”

“n a r c i s s i s t”

“good NIGHT seven.”

“.......”  
“okay :3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes the dorky and embarrassing flirt fest begins, and the rest of the RFA emits a collective sigh of dread. 
> 
> accolades? complaints? bothered because I misspelled a word in there somewhere? Lemme know in the comments, and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Mostly because this is a super short intro chapter for our third and final MC that I found an unexpected opportunity to finish. 
> 
> CW in the first section for corporal punishment and verbal abuse.
> 
> Also, faceclaims for Adelaide Cherry!
> 
>   
> 

_ Ten years earlier… _

“Ada! Get the phone!”

Adelaide scuffed her toe against the carpet and shuffled to the wireless landline receiver. “Yes, Mrs. Fredrick,” she called across the house, schooling her face into a neutral expression when she saw the empty dock. She winced when it rang again. 

“Ada! Did you not hear me? Get the damn phone before the ringing gives me a monster headache!”

“Yes, Mrs. Fredrick!” Adelaide repeated. She slipped a hand between the couch cushions, fingers scrambling for something that just didn't seem to be there.  _ Shit. _ She scanned the room frantically. The phone rang again, and somewhere across the house she heard a baby begin to squall. 

_ “Adelaide!”  _ her foster mother thundered. Laura Fredrick was neither particularly loving nor gentle, and the thudding of heavy footsteps from upstairs made Adelaide's heart race. “And now Connor is awake.  _ Again. _ How many times do I have to tell you—”

Adelaide hissed in pain as something thin and flexible slammed into the backs of her legs. “I'm sorry, Mrs. Fredrick,” she gasped, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. “I couldn't find it, I'm sorry—” She yelped as the switch landed on her legs again, and then the blows began raining down across her bare shoulders instead. 

“Careless—idiot—girl!” the woman spat between blows. “Useless, good for nothing trash, should have let you rot in that group home with your psycho sister.” 

Adelaide cowered against the corner of the hallway and covered her face with her arms. Mrs. Fredrick would run out of steam eventually; she always did.

* * *

_Present_ _day_...

“Ma'am? Ma'am, you can't sleep here.”

Adelaide blinked as the mid morning sun suddenly glared into her eyes, now no longer shielded by her hoodie. “What? Shit, I am so sorry—” She squinted at the newspaper beneath her face as she peeled her cheek from the damp newsprint. 

“Tables are for paying customers only.” 

She blinked and looked up into the face of an incredibly bored looking police officer.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “No, no, there's been a misunderstanding. I work here. I'm just on break and lost track of the time—”

“Cut the shit and get a real job,” he interrupted sternly. “I caught you on a park bench down the street two days ago. Beat it.”

“Right. Yep. Got it. Sorry.” Adelaide slung her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed the newspaper in her free hand, brushing a lock of curly blonde hair from her eyes with the corner of it. Tucking the newspaper under her arm, she pulled out her phone as it began to ring. 

“B&M temp agency!” she chirped brightly, rubbing the vestiges of sleep from her eyes. If she was going to keep up this charade much longer, she was going to need a shower and a round of laundry she definitely did not have money for right now. “How can we fulfill your temping needs today?”

“Oh. Hello,” came a soft voice on the other line. “May I speak with Miss Adelaide, please?” 

She shifted her weight and frowned. “Um, yes, that's me. Who am I speaking to?” 

“Ah, yes, erm.” She caught some unidentifiable shuffling from the other end of the line. “I'm with Magenta Tech Institute. You submitted an application as an AI systems tester?”

Adelaide choked. Of all the applications she'd bullshitted her way through online at the library,  _ this _ was the one that called her back? 

“Miss Adelaide? Are you alright?” 

“Of course, yes, sorry,” she rasped into the phone. “I did, yes. Am. I am.”  _ Fuck. _

“Your application has been accepted by our HR team. We have a driver in the area who can pick you up and bring you to our facility to finalize your contract. As stated in the info packet, room and board will be provided for the duration of your visit as partial compensation. Laundry facilities are available onsite, but we recommend packing for at least three to five days, as you will not be permitted to leave and reenter the premises during the testing period. On your authorization, we can collect your phone’s GPS coordinates to our driver; simply say yes to proceed.”

“Holy shit,” Adelaide breathed. The money promised from this opportunity would more than set her up on her feet. She could get an apartment, with real food and an actual bed, all of her own. She could officially get her GED, apply to an actual university, even. Get a career. 

She could start a life with this money. A real, actual life. 

“Miss Adelaide?”

“Oh, right. Yes. Yes! Of course, yes!” Her efforts to conceal her excitement bore little fruit as she squealed with joy and pumped her fist into the air. 

The voice on the other line chuckled. “Your enthusiasm is infectious, even over the phone. We can't wait to meet you. A driver will arrive at your location within thirty minutes; is that alright, or would you like more time?” 

“No, that's—that's perfect. As fast as possible would be amazing. Thank you  _ so much! _ ”

“Our pleasure, Miss Adelaide. See you soon.”

Adelaide perched on the curb with an uncontrollable grin spreading on her face. “Holy shit,” she whispered, heart pounding as she hugged her backpack to her chest. “Happy eighteenth fucking birthday to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end of LIs for the MysMe crew, by the way; just the three who stumble their way into the RFA. This fic promises OCs for days. :D 
> 
> As always, drop a comment if you like! I do love hearing from you. xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

_ Two years earlier… _

“Ada, are you alright?” Her tenth-grade chemistry teacher gently tugged her back into the classroom by the shoulder. “I've been watching you this semester, and I'm—”

“I'm sorry, Mx. Park,” she interrupted. “I know I've been slacking off. I'll have the last homework assignment in your office by the end of the day.”

“Adelaide.” They always had such kind eyes, such a warm and gentle smile. “I'm getting this feeling that it wasn't entirely your fault your homework didn't get done. Let's chat for a second, if you don't mind?”

Adelaide ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and followed her teacher to a lab table where they both sat for a moment of awkward silence. Mx. Park finally broke it with a measured tap of their fingers on the tabletop. “Have you been reassigned?” they asked carefully. 

She shook her head and focused on a scuff on the corner of the table. 

Mx. Park gently pulled up the sleeve of her hoodie, exposing a forearm colored with bruises and scars. “Was this her?” 

Adelaide shook her head more firmly this time, eyes  still trained steadily on the tabletop. 

“Just say the word, Adelaide, and you'll be reassigned within twenty-four hours. You know that, right?”

She tightened her lips harder. Reassignment to a different family didn't always guarantee a happy ending; Mrs. Fredrick was proof enough of that all on her own. 

“I'm giving you an extension on this assignment. If you need a place to work on it, just give me a call and I'll pick you up, alright? We can call it mandatory tutoring—”

“I'm fine,” Adelaide said softly. 

Mx. Park frowned, the corners of their mouth creasing along with the worry lines on their forehead. “I know the system failed you, Adelaide. And I'm so sorry. I'm here for you, though. You know that, right? Say the word and I will fight like hell for you.”

Adelaide stood up abruptly and threw her backpack over her shoulder. “I…can't talk about this,” she muttered, keeping her eyes glued to the grimy tiled floor. “Please excuse me.” And then she ran, ran outside of the classroom and down the hall, ignoring the shouts demanding she slow down. She sprinted to the door leading to the breezeway between buildings and burst outside, heaving air into her lungs and clutching the railing like her life depended on it. 

“I can't stay,” she whispered, mostly to herself. “I can't, I can't do it, I—” 

“Hey, Ada, you okay?” 

She jumped at the sound, at the tone of someone who somehow sounded like they actually  _ cared.  _ “Yeah, I'm fine,” she murmured without making eye contact. It didn't matter who the voice belonged to. Nothing mattered, because soon she would leave and everything in her life would be behind her. “Gotta go, sorry.” 

Two class periods remained until the final bell, but nothing mattered now except the time she would carve out for herself. So she kept running, across the breezeway and down the stairs, along the sidewalk packed with people she didn't care to know, across the parking lot filled with cars she'd never afford. She ran until her shoes carried her off campus completely, until she stood at a busy intersection wondering what happened now. 

It didn't matter in the end, though, did it?

She was free.

* * *

 

Someone took her hand as she stepped out of the car, blindfold still secured tightly around her eyes. Silk gloves, the tell-tale rustling of an expensive suit…

She began to wonder exactly what she'd stepped into. 

“Ms. Adelaide Cherry, right?” His voice was smooth, his tone soft and gentle like the hand that delicately held her own. “I'm so sorry about the secrecy. We do a lot of classified tech development here, and unfortunately, that comes with tightened security measures. Thank you so much for your patience. If you don't mind following me, we'll be able to remove your blindfold shortly, okay?” 

“Yeah, sure. That's cool.” She didn't exactly have a choice right now anyway, she rationalized. Besides…she wasn't exactly in a position to turn down free lodging and meals right now, was she? Her stomach growled helplessly at the thought. 

“Oh…oh, I'm so sorry.” The strange man halted their walk and grasped both of her hands in his. “I should have asked earlier…have you eaten yet?”

“Not…not really, no,” she admitted. She could have probably swiped a biscuit from somewhere if that cop hadn't chased her off, but that was just life, wasn't it?

“Oh, no. I am so, so sorry. I'll have a meal sent to your room right away. Perhaps…we could have dinner together? I would like to brief you about your role here for the foreseeable future, if you wouldn't mind.” 

His excitement practically radiated from his body, but Adelaide was particularly taken with how ridiculously  _ genuine  _ the man sounded. A smile broke out across her face before she could squash it down. “Yeah! I'd love that!” she blurted out. Her cheeks suddenly felt entirely too warm for her body. “I, I mean…yes. Yes, that…that sounds great. Hah. Yep.”

He tugged gently at her hand as they resumed walking. “I can't wait,” he said softly, so softly she almost didn't hear him at all. 

They continued on in silence, down hallways that echoed with their footsteps, into an elevator that smelled faintly of fresh lavender, and finally, after the creaking of an old door, he led her to sit on something soft and gently untied the blindfold, letting it flutter delicately onto her lap. 

She wasn't entirely sure what image her brain had conjured up regarding his appearance, but he looked nothing like what she could have imagined. An impeccably tailored magenta colored jacket adorned a slim frame that could have suggested frailty if it weren't for the way he carried himself. A white cravat decorated his neck, and pinned on the lapel of his jacket was a single blue rose. His hair, a pale shade of pink, brought out a rosy tinge in his cheeks.

But it was his eyes she noticed the most: wide, mint green, and sparkling with a sweet, gentle sort of joy. 

He picked up her hand with his and brushed his lips across her knuckles. “My name is Ray,” he said shyly. “I'm…I'm really glad you're here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I might have made Ray slightly bolder in the beginning than he was in canon. I'm just quietly asking y'all to roll with it because the image of Ray delicately kissing Adelaide's knuckles was just. Too much for me to handle. 
> 
> As always, drop a line below if you have anything to say! I adore interacting with y'all in the comments! 
> 
> xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> A quick pre-chapter note: The beginning of this chapter features implied drunk driving. The characters in this story don't have the healthiest coping mechanisms; I am in no way condoning drunk driving in real life. 
> 
> The song referenced in this chapter is _I Found God_ by Mainland.

_A few years earlier:_

“…can be accomplished by an AND gate here and here, and then adding an XOR gate here at the end. Follow?”

Nods and murmurs of assent rippled across the lecture hall, but slouched in the back row, Tilani was barely paying attention. She'd finished her project yesterday and was already in the process of expanding this hypothetical traffic light circuit to accommodate two more turn lanes. She drew her knees further into her oversized hoodie and chewed on her lip, fingers tapping at the keyboard to finish compiling her newest Minecraft mod.

She leaned over and retrieved the bottle of Dr. Pepper tucked behind her backpack, fighting the urge to let out a heavy sigh. Her foot tapped impatiently against the linoleum. The clock on the wall was blinking its minutes excruciatingly slowly, and the two jack and cokes she'd downed during her lunch break combined with the stagnant air of a tiny basement lecture hall were beginning to lull her to sleep.

Her phone vibrated in her hoodie pocket.

Adriana❣️: T.  
Adriana❣️: T u gotta call me right fucking now.

Tilani: in class. :( what's up?

Adriana❣️: Beth’s in the hospital.  
Adriana❣️: getting her fucking stomach pumped.  
Adriana❣️: fucking HELL why didn't she say anything to us?

Tilani swallowed the horror that threatened to rise up with the bile creeping up her throat and forced herself to read the text again. Her sister's deteriorating mental health had been on everyone's minds lately, but hadn't she been seeing a therapist again? Hadn't she said just yesterday that she was feeling better for the first time in weeks? Her fingers raced across the keys as she replied.

Tilani: ...jesus. Jesus CHRIST. Which hospital? Text me the info, I'm on my way right now.

She slammed her laptop shut and shoved it into her backpack, drawing alarmed looks from a classmate four seats away. She downed the rest of her Dr. Pepper, tossed the bottle carelessly into a nearby trashcan, and shouldered her backpack while eyeing the nearest exit.

“Ms. Desmond.” The professor fixed her with a cool gaze. “Would you care to share with the class what's spurring your urgency?”

“No,” she snapped. She shouldered the door open and let it slam shut behind her.

Her heart was racing, adrenaline pumping, fear and anger coursing through her veins in equal measure. Before she realized what she was doing, she slammed her fist into the cinderblock wall and earned a sickening crack as pain blossomed in her hand.

She all but ran to her car, ignoring the hot tears falling from her cheeks and the whiskey burning in her veins as she fished for her car keys. In the blink of an eye, everything was falling apart, and the overwhelming powerlessness filled her with an ache she wasn't sure she knew how to manage.

Beth had to be okay. She just had to.

* * *

_Present day_

Tilani didn't exactly _intend_ to stumble down the stairs at five in the morning sloshed on too much liquor and absolutely no sleep. She'd planned on taking her sleep meds at a reasonable hour, of course, followed by an hour of some calming activity she'd look up online, and then (hopefully) drift into a blissfully dreamless sleep like a normal goddamn human being.

Except she'd forgotten to refill her medication. She had, in fact, forgotten to make an appointment with her doctor so her medications _could_ be refilled. Because of course that was something she would do.

Now, it was five in the morning, and a bottle of vodka had only made her hungry.

“Hey, Captain Security Guy,” she slurred. “Which way to the nearest conv—convenience store? Asking for—um—for a friend.”

“Ma'am, I'd really advise against you going out alone at this hour in your current state,” said the woman at the security station.

“Pfft,” Tilani scoffed with a giggle. “Just hungry. Need some motherfucking _eggs_ , you feel me?”

The security guard sighed and pointed down the sidewalk. “There's a 7/11 two blocks that way. Get a slurpee and sober up, okay?”

Tilani tipped the woman a two fingered salute. “Keep doin’ the do, ‘kay? Protect and serve, ma'am, keep—keep that shit up.”

“You have a good, _safe_ morning, ma'am,” the security guard said dryly.

Tilani just giggled to herself and stumbled down the sidewalk. Life was ridiculous, right? She stuffed her hands into her pockets to ward off the early morning autumn chill. “Life is wild,” she muttered. “Fucking _wild_ , man!”

She realized she was shouting at a man staring at her in alarm from the bus stop and waved at him before skipping down the sidewalk. There were so many emotions tumbling around in her head she wondered if she would explode. Buried in her thoughts, she barely heard her phone ringing.

“Oh, shit,” she muttered as she fumbled with the phone before finally answering the call and holding it up to her ear. “What's up, Seven Oh Seven, my dude! My man! My favorite fellow redhead! What brings you to my lair?”

“Tilani…are you alright?” His voice carried an uncharacteristic weight to it.

“Yep!” she chirped. “Peachy! Fine! Oh shit, peach cobbler! Let's get some later!”

“Tilani…have you been drinking?”

“Pfft, _what?_ ” she half-shrieked into the mouthpiece. A small flock of birds took flight nearby in alarm.

“Alright, so the question was misleading,” he admitted. “I saw you stumble into the hall with a bottle of vodka from the security cam. What's going on?”

“Hey…don't…don't judge my choices, okay?” she slurred. “We all got ways of coping, and tonight this is mine. Just leave it.”

“Don't move,” he said. “I'm coming to pick you up.”

“Don't you _dare!_ ” she screeched, a sudden rage flashing through her body. “Who the fuck do you think you are, Luciel Choi? You think I'm someone who needs _protection?_ You think I can't handle a few drinks and a walk to get a goddamn breakfast burrito? Fuck you, Seven. I don't need a babysitter—”

A wave of nausea interrupted her tirade as she turned and promptly vomited into some bushes.

“…right,” he drawled. “Yeah. Hold tight, okay?” And with that, the line disconnected.

“Conniving piece of _shit!”_ she snarled, hurling her phone into the street where it hit the jagged edge of a pothole and promptly shattered into pieces. She kicked at a nearby bench in frustration before sinking down into it with a sudden, heavy sort of weariness.

Goddamn, but she was _sad._ She hugged the bench as tears began to creep down her cheeks. Her life wasn't supposed to turn out this way. She wasn't even supposed to _be_ here. Here she was, hoping for a fresh start, a new beginning, _something_ that wasn't the life she left behind. It wasn't supposed to be a single apartment belonging to a dead woman, or a bunch of internet strangers who looked and acted like friends except she'd never actually _met_ any of them before, and fuck she was _lonely._

“Pathetic,” she mumbled into the wrought iron bench back. “Fucking pathetic, drunk, idiotic—”

A loud honk yanked her out of her thoughts, and she suddenly realized there was a very powerful car engine rumbling at the curb. “Hey!” a familiar voice called out. “Get over here; we're gonna go party!”

She looked up to a bright red Ferrari idling at the edge of the street. The driver beamed at her, identically firey red hair peeking out from underneath an olive green beanie. He gestured at her again, eyes twinkling with mischief behind a pair of orange and yellow horn rimmed glasses. “Come on! We have places to go!”

He bounced up and down in his seat and honked the horn again. “Let's go let's go let's _go!_ Before the sun comes up!”

Tilani groaned, yanked herself off of the bench, and stumbled across the sidewalk. “I _really_ want to be mad at you,” she grumbled as she slung herself into the passenger seat without bothering to open the door. “But you're too fucking cute right now.” She bonked him on the nose for emphasis.

He cackled. “Buckle up, Co-pilot 606! A space station party awaits!”

Tilani just rested her head on the door and ignored the thought that floated through her head, the one that prodded at her about how cute his half-giggle was. “You know,” she mumbled, “I'm almost drunk enough to believe you're a hundred percent ser—” The word caught in her throat and transformed into a high pitched shriek as she was suddenly slammed backward into the seat, the engine roaring as they shot down the street.

An exhilerated _whoop_ erupted from her lips as he zoomed around a bend in the highway. Wind whipped through her hair, crisp autumn air forcing its way into her lungs. The city sped by, grass and rocks slowly overtaking concrete and steel, the road narrowing steadily until it became a single lane winding through the mountains beneath the dim light of a waning moon.

Seven took the road at breakneck speed, drifting around turns in what should have been an alarming display of skill, but Tilani was too preoccupied with the way the city spread out beneath them as they wound on upwards, with the way the radio blasted out a song she knew so well she could sing it in her sleep, the way they belted out the lyrics together without a single care.

_Look my way, I can see your reflection,_  
_Heat from the floor, I can feel your intentions._  
_Holy water, let me drink your perfection._  
_Hey, girl, do I know your name?_

She turned her head and locked eyes with Seven, who had been watching her with an odd expression on his face. It vanished as quickly as she noticed it, and then he just winked and kept singing.

_Two years gone now we're breathing the fire,  
You and I , we divide our desire. _

The car began to slow as they approached a test area. She tilted her head up and watched the stars twinkle above her as the first streaks of dawn began to pierce the darkness of the sky.

_Sheets fly fast, no one preaching to the choir.  
Hey girl, now you know my name. _

The Ferrari took one final knife’s edge turn into a cliffside parking space, and then Seven killed the ignition. The radio continued, as did their singing, and Tilani realized her heart was suddenly pounding much louder than it had been a few minutes ago, for reasons having nothing to do with the manner in which they reached this location.

_Wherever you run, wherever you go,  
I want you alone, I need you to know— _

She turned her head and once again met Seven’s amber gaze, full of the same intensity she'd felt over the phone the other night, except this time he made no move to conceal it. A jolt ran through her body when she realized their hands brushed on the console, his thumb across her knuckles.

He looked as surprised at the contact as she felt.

Maybe the wild drive up emboldened her. Maybe these days left her feeling like she had nothing left to lose. Shit, maybe she was just drunk. She leaned across the console, tangled her fingers in his hair, and kissed him.

His entire body stiffened when her lips brushed his, and for an alarming few seconds Tilani knew she'd royally fucked up.

_That I found God  
In your body. _

And then he kissed her back. His fingers tightened on the front of her hoodie as he slanted his mouth against hers, and jesus _fuck_ her body lit up like a fireworks display at his touch. An involuntary moan escaped her lips, and suddenly she felt his tongue on hers, an electrifying surge of need coiling through her body at the way he caught her bottom lip with his teeth and sighed against her mouth, at the faint flavor of soda mixed with spearmint chewing gum, the way he somehow managed to shut down every system in her body in a manner of seconds with the very taste of him.

“Shit,” she breathed, and opened her eyes. Their foreheads touching, his gaze held her trapped like an errant moth to a dying ember. His glasses had fallen somewhere, and this close to his face she could make out the flecks of brown in the gold of his irises in the faint glow of early dawn.

He pulled her into another kiss, a gentler one this time, one that was all soft lips and gentle caresses across the backs of necks, and it tugged at a knot somewhere deep in her chest she didn't even know existed. And the thought of it unraveling, of it unraveling here and now in front of _him_ —that terrified her.

So she pulled away, wide eyed, hands drawn into the sleeves of her hoodie, momentarily unable to speak.

“Sorry,” he muttered finally. “I…I didn't mean—”

“I did,” she felt herself say, heat flooding her cheeks. She turned to meet his gaze again. “I…” she whispered. She suddenly realized she was trembling, and still very, very drunk. “I did mean it,” she continued anyway.

She watched the muscles of his jaw clench wordlessly, his expression of panic melting into one that reflected a fierce inner struggle seemingly taking place in his head. The pads of his fingers made her jump as they absenrmindedly brushed her knuckles. She closed her hand around his before could pull away and forced her gaze away from him to the sunset beginning to peek across the horizon.

Oh. Oh _God._ He was quite possibly the closest thing she had to an actual friend in this place, and she might have thrown that straight down the mountainside like the colossal idiot she was.

“It…doesn't have to mean anything,” she whispered, her throat suddenly dry, her nose prickling as tears gathered in her eyes. “Right? It doesn't have to mess anything up; it can just—”

“—be,” he finished softly. He entangled his fingers in hers finally and gave her hand an amicable squeeze. “Don't drink so much from now on? Please?”

There was a barely audible tremor in his voice when he asked her the question, and something about it ripped Tilani's chest in two. She coughed at the dry feeling still pervading her throat. “Yeah,” she agreed. “I'll try, okay?”

A sad smile crossed his features. “Thank you.” He squeezed her hand again, and they fell into a comfortable silence with the sunrise in the background.

She didn't know when she passed out with her face smushed into the door but when she opened her eyes again, it was mid morning, and Seven was curled up in the driver's seat with a laptop perched on the console, his glasses at the edge of his nose as his fingers tapped at the keys.

“Nngh,” she groaned, pulling the hood of her jacket over her eyes and holding it there in spite of the mass of tangled red curls that spilled from the side of it. Her mouth felt like she'd swallowed an entire roll of toilet paper, sheet by sheet. She hazarded a one-eyed peek out from the hood and caught Seven eyeing her with a half smirk on his face.

“Good morning, Assistant Defender of Justice 606,” he teased. “You look a little wilted today. They say a brisk jog is good for the senses and the soul—”

“Nooo,” she protested weakly, flapping a sleeve of her hoodie at him. “Let me die.”

“Would the Captain of the Seven Armies like some hangover remedies from the hands of her God?”

She peeked out from under the hood again and squinted at the items he offered. A pair of obnoxious, orange, cat shaped sunglasses dangled from one hand clutching a bottle of water, and in the other hand he held out a pack of headache powder and a granola bar.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, reaching for the sunglasses first. As much as they resembled a cheap costume accessory, the world cleared up to a remarkable degree once she settled them on her face. “Seven,” she began slowly. “Do you ever wear contacts?”

“Nope!”

“…why did you pay real, actual money for a pair of polarized lenses on a pair of sunglasses you'll never actually be able to use?”

He snickered that dorky giggle she'd come to find so endearing, and Tilani had to tilt her head away to hid the flush on her cheeks. “They're UV filtered too!” he chirped. “And they have twinkling LED lights you can remotely activate from your phone, a GPS lens projection feature if you ever get lost—”

“Dude. They're _sunglasses._ In what situation would you wear them where the LEDs would even be visible?”

He frowned and tilted his head sideways. “Hmm. I didn't consider that during the testing phase…”

She leaned over and smacked him lightly on the head with the sleeve of her hoodie. “You never answered my actual question.”

“What? Oh!” His expression brightened. “They're not for me. I made them for you!”

“You what now?”

He poked her nose and grinned. “Yeah! Remember that conversation we had the day we met—”

“Technically _today_ is the day we met,” Tilani interrupted with a cheeky smirk.

“Hey!” he protested. “Stop interrupting! I'm trying to tell an origin story here!” He cracked his knuckles as the stern look he forced onto his face melted back into his trademark grin. “So, day one. This cute girl—that's you—and I bond over our undying love of cats. She mentions to me that her favorite breed of cats is ‘orange,’ at which point Jumin had what might have been a real heart attack.”

“Orange is a perfectly acceptable category of cat,” Tilani countered. “You were the one who insisted I had to pick a _breed.”_ She cackled. “You're right, though. He probably had to use his fainting couch.”

“It is important to note several distinguishing characteristics,” Seven mimicked, dropping his voice to match Jumin's characteristic monotone. “The Manx, for example, sports a majestic mane whose glory is allowed to shine due to its lack of an equally beautiful tail.”

Tilani couldn't do anything but laugh harder. “Dude,” she snickered. “Your Jumin voice is scary good.”

“Contrast this with the infamously large Maine Coon,” he continued, the corners of his lips twitching as he fought to keep his smile concealed. “It possesses a magnificently fluffy coat from the tips of its ears to the end of its tail, which curves upward in a delightf—”

“Okay, that's _enough_ ,” she choked through her laughter. “I'm going to suffocate if you keep that up, quit it!”

“Ah, you get the point.” He raised his hands in surrender before picking up the water bottle and headache powder from the dashboard and nudging them against her knee. He cleared his voice and resumed his Jumin impression. “It is of utmost importance to care for one's health. After a night of overindulgence—”

Tilani swatted at him again, overcome with giggles. “Okay, okay! No more, I beg you.” The powder was bitter on her tongue, but she would have endured that taste for hours to hold onto this moment. Seven's face, with the corners of his whiskey-honey eyes crinkled in brilliant laughter. The solitude of the mountain road, the flickering sense that all of creation had faded away until the two of them were the only people left in the universe.

A strange sort of exhilaration made her heart race. Was this what _happy_ felt like?

Hours later, as she browsed Amazon on her laptop for a new phone, the RFA chat notification blinked on her screen.

_707 has uploaded a photo._

She stared at the chat, at the picture that loaded that was very clearly of _her,_ hair tangled beneath the hood of her jacket, the corners of her mouth turned up in a grin, orange sunglasses perched neatly on her forehead with the leather interior of Seven's Ferrari in the background. She barked out an incredulous laugh. When had he snapped that photo?

[707]: Tilani  
[707]: is  
[707]: even  
[707]: cuter

[ZEN]: oh god

[707]: in

[ZEN]: jesus christ no

[707]: person!!!!

[ZEN]: fuck me haha 🙃

[707]: Zen~  
[707]: babe~~

[ZEN]: 😑😑  
[ZEN]: seven, why are you like this?

[707]: that was so rude  
[707]: how could you behave that way  
[707]: in front of such a beautiful lady  
[707]: R  
[707]: U  
[707]: D  
[707]: E

Tilani snickered and downloaded the photo as another blush crept across her cheeks.

[pineapple_butts]: Oh beautiful sweet precious darling Zen~~~!!!

[ZEN]: aishhh  
[ZEN]: You're killing me, babe.

_pineapple_butts has reuploaded a photo._

[ZEN]: ...............  
[ZEN]: You're both killing me.

[707]: lolololololololol

[pineapple_butts]:  
[pineapple_butts]:  
[pineapple_butts]:  (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really into dorky flirting, can you tell.
> 
> Leave kudos if you wish!   
> Chat with me in the comments below! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beatriz endures some emotional turmoil, and Seven gets some love advice.

“Good evening, Madame Director.”

Beatriz winced and pinched the bridge of her nose at the sound of her assistant’s voice over the phone. It had been almost a year since, well. Since the _promotion. S_ he still hadn't gotten used to the title.

“And a good afternoon to you, Holly. How has the morning treated you today?” She fiddled with her nails and continued searching through recent news articles about the Han family. Some interesting facts were beginning to surface about his father…

She heard the telltale rustle of papers before Holly responded. “Well enough, ma’am. Mr. Baldwin is out with influenza at the moment, though. I'm afraid his temporary replacement has proven a bit…awkward, shall we say?”

Beatriz raised her eyebrows. “Awkward?”

Holly cleared her throat. “If I may speak freely, ma'am, I, uh…think he needs a good lay if he is to continue as my bodyguard. For…observational reasons.”

“Hah!” Beatriz chuckled, then cleared her throat. “Apologies, Holly; that was inappropriate of me. I will have him replaced at once if you prefer.”

“Must we continue this routine, ma'am? I, unlike yourself, am rather replaceable, aren't I? Surely I don't _require_ twenty-four hour observation.”

“Don't speak nonsense, darling.” Beatriz scowled. “You are a priceless treasure, and I'll not have you in danger during this transition period.”

“Ma'am, according to you we've been in a transition period for eleven months. Isn't it time you fully embraced your role in this company by now?”

Beatriz balled her hands into fists, nails digging crescent moons into her palms. “Holly,” she warned. “Stability is on the horizon, but until the stock prices return to their previous value, we must be alert. I am not my father, and the board of directors is well aware of that—”

“No disrespect, but screw the board of directors, ma'am,” Holly said. “And I've lost count of how often we have this conversation. I worry about you.”

“There is no need, my dear. Despite my inexperience handling these affairs alone, I _have_ been trained for this role since childhood.”

Holly paused, and Beatriz was entirely too aware of the sound of her own breathing. “I wasn't speaking of the company, ma'am,” Holly said finally.

Ah, yes, this again. Beatriz forced herself to swallow through the knot in her throat. “My grief needn't concern you, Holly. I am capable of thinking clearly despite certain…emotional shortcomings.”

“For Christ's sake, ma'am, it's not a weakness to mourn the loss of your father.”

Holly was right, of course. The faint hint of exasperation in her assistant’s voice should have irritated her, and perhaps on any other day, it would have. Tonight, though, it only increased the weight she constantly felt closing in.

“I…thank you, Holly. I understand you're frustrated, but I appreciate the sentiments nonetheless.”

“You're too hard on yourself.” Holly's voice softened. “It's alright to be human sometimes.”

Beatriz sighed and reached up to unpin her hair. “It's getting late here, I'm afraid. See that the reports on the Graves and Remigold projects are in my inbox first thing in the morning. Well. Your morning. I won't have you ruin your health for my sake. Take care.”

“Likewise, ma'am. I'll check in with you soon.”

She tossed the phone to the other side of the bed and focused her attention on the laptop where several celebrity news articles were opened across a handful of tabs. It seemed Mr. Han’s playboy father was on with his usual antics again, which would have made her roll her eyes a year ago. She traced her fingers over a paparazzi photo of the three of them at dinner, Jumin particularly engrossed in his phone and shutting out everything else around him.

“Not particularly interested in manipulating the public’s view of yourself, are you?” she murmured. “That's a bit of a shame, Jumin Han. I hope you're not showing your cards this early in the game. Glam Choi—now _that's_ interesting.” Her fingers tapped at the keys, images and articles about the pop star scrolling across the browser. Why did her name sound so familiar? She pursed her lips and glanced through pages of gossip news with a scowl.

Ah, there it was. **_Glam Choi Locked In Corporate Legal Battle._ ** That was why she'd sounded so familiar, wasn't it? The woman who shamelessly seduced a lower executive and exposed company secrets for publicity. How could she have forgotten _that_ particular scandal? Beatriz filed the article away for later and continued her search through the endless sea of rumors and speculations concerning Jumin Han’s personal life. Anything, anything she could even slightly lean on for a negotiation—but the man was by far the cleanest corporate executive she'd ever researched. How dull.

Her phone rang. Beatriz glanced at the caller ID before holding it to her ear. “Hello, mother,” she said blandly. She leaned back into the pillows and flicked on the TV.

“Beatriz. I hoped I would catch you still awake.”

Beatriz made a noncommittal noise before responding. “Is this the parent talking, or the senator?”

“Goodness, darling, you're in a touchy mood tonight. Have you had dinner yet?”

Beatriz sighed and resisted the urge to turn the TV volume up. “What do you want?”

Her mother made a pained noise. “What other excuse does a mother need to check in on her daughter?”

“Hmm. Information. Campaign contributions.” Beatriz tucked the phone between her ear and her shoulder and ticked off her fingers, anger rising in her chest. “Calling in favors while Father's body still warms the casket. Shall I continue?”

“Darling, I…” Her mother sighed. “I loved your father dearly, Beatriz. You know that. This job can be a dirty business, and sometimes that means we set—”

“Our emotions aside for the good of our goals,” Beatriz interrupted with another scowl. “Yes, how could I possibly forget.” There was something cold and ugly rearing up inside of her, something she didn't want to confront yet, and so she closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe while her mother rambled another long winded apology into her ear.

She scrolled idly through her search results on Jumin Han again, marveling at the cleaners C&R had to have on payroll. In contrast to the laundry list of tabloid material on his father, Jumin's entire presence online outside of C&R consisted of a first place trophy won at an international feline fashion competition with his cat…? But why wouldn't they have kept better control of the media firestorm around his father?

“…Beatriz? Are you listening to me?”

Oh. Right. “Of course,” she lied. What did it even matter?

“I was hoping to get your opinion on the upcoming campaign expense report—”

There it was. Beatriz wanted to kick herself for letting the conversation stretch this far. “Ah,” she said coldly. “And then you petition me to make a donation using company funds, as though campaign contributions from your own daughter wouldn't dampen our reputation.”

“Of course not, dear,” her mother said, but Beatriz was practiced at spotting insincerity at this point. She'd hoped so badly that, just this once, her mother had in fact called without an ulterior motive. “Oh, look at the time. I won't keep you, darling. Sleep well.”

“Mm.” Beatriz couldn't even bring herself to come up with a verbal response before hanging up the phone. She felt sick, the room felt too small, her chest a bit too tight.

She paced around the townhouse restless, splashed cold water on her face, and even downed a glass of white wine a little too quickly before flopping back into bed with a groan. The crawling sensation in her skin had diminished only slightly, and she banged her head on the pillows in frustration before opening up the RFA app. She hadn't logged in since the day at the cafe, but tonight she was the most desperate for distraction she had been in a long time.

 

[707]: and

[pineapple_butts]: then

[707]: one

[pineapple_butts]: lonely

[707]: bird

[pineapple_butts]: flapped

[707]: mercilessly

[pineapple_butts]: what the fuck dude

[707]: one word only please~

[pineapple_butts]: okay but how can a bird flap mercilessly  
[pineapple_butts]: how lonely is it exactly  
[pineapple_butts]: this is bordering on some spicy content  
[pineapple_butts]: that i am NOT ready for

[707]: oh no agent 606 has gone rogue  
[707]: must collect her for mandatory reeducation  
[707]: mayday  
[707]: mayday  
[707]: *alarm noises*  
[707]: COUNTING MALFUNCTION 

[pineapple_butts]: manual override  
[pineapple_butts]: medical alert  
[pineapple_butts]: agent 707  
[pineapple_butts]: code red  
[pineapple_butts]: vocabulary dysplasia  
[pineapple_butts]: he can no longer communicate with other humans  
[pineapple_butts]: beep beep

_Jumin Han has entered the chat room._

[Jumin Han]: Hello Tilani. Luciel.

[pineapple_butts]: JUJUBEAN~

[Jumin Han]: Please do not call me that.

[707]: ^^ how is Elly on this fine October night

[Jumin Han]: Luciel. Her name is Elizabeth III.

[pineapple_butts]: omg juju NO  
[pineapple_butts]: Beatriz!!  
[pineapple_butts]: h o l y crap  
[pineapple_butts]: didn't even see u log in  
[pineapple_butts]: whatcha up to?

 

Beatriz smiled in spite of herself.

 

[Beatriz~]: Thank you for asking. I'm spending a quiet evening in bed with a glass of white wine.  
[Beatriz~]: How are you, Tilani?

 

She cringed at how formal she sounded, but anything else would have felt…insincere, somehow? She briefly wondered why that suddenly mattered so much.

 

[pineapple_butts]: OMG  
[pineapple_butts]: ur so nice!  
[pineapple_butts]: things are good here  
[pineapple_butts]: just rolled a blunt. answering some emails. There's a Star Trek marathon on SyFy tonight.

 

Beatriz snorted and browsed the user uploaded photo gallery, swiping through snapshots of twinkling green eyes, freckles, and a mop of red curls. She paused on the most recent one, a photo of Tilani curled up in the passenger seat of an expensive looking sports car, the hood of her olive green sweatshirt pulled over her head as her hair spilled out of it in waves. On her face she wore a brilliant smile. For a brief moment, Beatriz felt a twinge in her chest and wondered when she had last actually smiled that way. She reopened the chat window instead.

 

[Jumin Han]: Tilani  
[Jumin Han]: Those drugs are horrible for your respiratory health.

_pineapple_butts has uploaded a photo._

 

Tilani sent a picture of herself lying on a couch, a hand-rolled cigarette in her mouth, a thumbs up angled at the camera as smoke curled up toward the screen.

 

[pineapple_butts]: come over and I'll show you some juju magic ;D ;D ;D

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

[707]: lolololololol  
[707]: Tilani ur so kewt  
[707]: he's right about the smoking tho  
[707]: did u know ur lungs will eventually    
[707]: e x p l o d e

_pineapple_butts has updated their username._

[707 is WRONG]: f I T E. M E.

_707 is wrong has updated their username._

[pineapple_butts]: Beatriz, I apologize on behalf of this traitorous naysayer  
[pineapple_butts]: if he criticizes your life choices too  
[pineapple_butts]: spritz him with a spray bottle  
[pineapple_butts]: I hear it's effective on misbehaving cats so~

[707]: G A S P  
[707]: HOW DID U KNOW MEOW  
[707]: GAHHHHH

[pineapple_butts]: i am meownarys, queen of the 707 kingdoms  
[pineapple_butts]: mother of cats meow~~  
[pineapple_butts]: oop the star trek marathon is starting  
[pineapple_butts]: laterz

_pineapple_butts has left the chatroom._

[707]: *sigh*  
[707]: why does she make my chest do this weird fluttery thing  
[707]: what does it MEAAAAN

[Beatriz~]: Perhaps you should speak with Tilani about the matter. ^^

[707]: *gasp*  
[707]: ur rite

 

Beatriz chuckled at his antics and quickly typed out another message.

 

[Beatriz~]: I generally am, yes. :)

[707]: u g HHHH  
[707]: of course I get another assignment for work right now  
[707]: i gotta go too  
[707]: thx for the advice Beatriz ^^  
[707]: talk to you later!

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

Beatriz closed the app and leaned back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her mind wandered over the conversation she'd just had. Tilani and Luciel seemed so carefree, so happy with each others' company, and they all seemed to accept her without reservation despite her unconventional introduction. Luciel claimed to have done a thorough background check; did that mean he knew who she really was? The reason she had come here in the first place?

_Would he tell Jumin Han?_

The storm of thoughts in her head roared back to life as panic flared in her veins. She had one more day left to close this deal; had her plan already been compromised? 

Three in the afternoon, she told herself. Three in the afternoon, and then it would be over, regardless of the outcome.

_And then the board of directors will render their judgment._

She grimaced, reached into the bag on her nightstand, and retrieved her sedative prescription, shaking two of them into her hand. She _would_ see this through, she told herself firmly. 

Eventually, despite the chaos in her mind, she finally fell into a restless sleep.

 


End file.
